Isabella Marie Swan - The Moroi
by Kieia1233
Summary: Bella isn't human, nope, she's a Moroi. A benevolent vampire, she's mortal, meaning she was born into this world and will also die. But who is Lunabell? She's her half sister a dhampir, half human, half moroi and a guardian to her Bella left a few weeks after Edward left her, she went to ST Vladamir's. Now both her and the Cullens are back in Forks after years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes palce during eclipse and after Last Sacrifice. I know Mason died in Frostbite but its a fanfic.**

**I own nothing but Lunabell. ON TO THE STORY!**

"GOOOOD MORN-" I sighed as she slammed the radio alarm against the floor. She was never the same since that day. No she wasn't sweet, kind, innocent Bella anymore, she willing left forks and came back to ST. Vladimir's with me.

No she was no longer Isabella the human. She is Isabella Swan, a Moroi, a benevolent vampire, she's mortal, meaning she was born into this world and will also die. Ad who am i? I'm her half sister, Lunabell Serrano, and i'm a dhampir, half human, half moroi. I trained to be a guardian to her while she trained to control her power.

However our escape to the academy has came to an end, she came back after HE left and our graduation had finally come. she got on the bus to the airport after hugging Rose and Lissa goodbye. I spared a glance at my Ex Mason. We knew it was the best for us to be friends, he hugged me and whispered, "You know i'll come running the moment you call. Be safe Lu."

"I know." I said softly, i pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek before getting on the bus, sitting beside Bella.

"You love him." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, i do. I really love him." I said smiling sadly than groaned,"Why the hell is being a dhampir such a bitch?" She laughed at this.

she let out a lengthy sign as she said, "On to the airport than off the Forks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We came back after a two years, i went to Charlie's house only to find that most of Bella's things were packed and gone. She had left Forks, where could she have gone to? Jacksonville with her mother? Maybe.

I sat in my room listening to her lullaby, i hated myself. My being alone was broke with Alice shouting, "SHE'S COMING BACK!"

Carlisle called a family meeting and I bolted downstairs, "Who Alice?" He asked. She was bouncing up and down, only stopping when Jasper pulled her down into his lap.

"Bella! Shes coming back from a boarding school judging from the uniform. She's bringing a friend also." She said grinning.

"A boarding school?" I asked confused, '_How could she have offered a boarding school? Or leave Charlie?' _

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Why aren't you happy?" She asked concern written on her face and in her thoughts.

"I don't think she'll forgive me." I said honestly. I left her in the woods, i made her think that i never loved her at all, that none of us loved her.

"Don't be stupid man, she loves you." Emmett said slapping me on the back. None of them knew what i had done to her. I never told them what i said.

"She believes i never loved her." I said, my head hung low, "I told her that i never loved her, that none of us did."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, how dear you do such a thing to her." Esme reprimanded, she rarely used my complete name and it cut me deep that she was upset.

"Edward, the moment you see her by herself, you are to explain everything. Do i make myself completely clear." I nodded and after that no one else talked to me for the rest of the day. I got a glare from Alice that i'm surprised didn't turn me to ash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked off the plane with Luna, dreading this. I honestly did not want to return to Forks, but i promised my 'dad' that i would visit during summer. Charlie isn't my real dad, he's my godfather. He is a dhampir, his moroi left to marry another after they had a child, who is currently staying at the school.

"Luna, what if they actually came back, what should i do?" She sighed at the question.

"Nothing, Moroi stay out of fights. If they are back and come near you i'll drive a stake into the cold bastard heart." She said smirking, I laughed at this, "But you said it yourself, they rarely go back to the same place, so i doubt they're here. Now a question for a question. Me and Mason?" She said

"Chick, you love him. He loves you. Get over it and just date him already." She growled at this, "Three very good words to live by, Fuck. The. Rules." She laughed, "Tell you what, i bet that the cullens aren't back, if i'm right you call Mason and tell him."

"Deal. If not i'll still call Mason."

"Thank you." I said as we approached the rental car Charlie set up for us, "Now let get going." I said smiling as Luna cranked the car.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up at the house, something seemed off, "Bells wait, somethings off." I said touching her arm. I pulled out a silver stake and we got out of the small silver car. I went into the woods,eyeing my surroundings.

"Bella. Somethings out here,get inside." I said grabbing and tugging on her arm, "We need to get Charlie."

"I don't think its Strigoi." She said pulling from my grip, "Jacob, is that you?" She called out.

"Yeah, its me." He said walking out, i watched as Bella relaxed and hugged him.

"Wait, Jacob as in the Jacob Black you've told me about?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Bella where did you go? You left with a word." He had a hurt expression, i could tell that he cares for her deeply but the feelings are not neutral.

"It's a long story." She said sighing, "How about the next bonfire i tell you and explain." He nodded and hugged her again, "Good to have you back Bells."

"Yeah." she hugged back and he ran off.

"He loves you ya know." She laughed and nodded as we walked to Charlie's house.

"Charlie?" She called, "We're here."

"Girls its great to see you. And Lunabell, wow, streaks look good on you." I laughed and hugged him, "Good to see you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jacob's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran back to the pack, a smile on my face. I got to sams and walked right in, "Bella's back. And the leeches weren't lying, She has someone with her and apperently she was talking about me."

"Does she know about the pack?" Sam asked, i shook my head.

"I doubt it. And next Bonfire she's going to explain where she went." I left out that her friend had silver stake.

"Her friend coming? "

"Yeah i believe so." He nodded as Emily brough Muffins out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all three sat and talked about what has been going on at the academy, the graduation, all of it.

"Lunabell, you and your friends are brave and loyal, i'm sorry you experienced that." He said placing his hand on Lu's.

"Not a problem. They come first right?" He nodded at that.

"I hate that expression." i stated, crossing my arms.

"Bella, I swore to protect you, till my last breath. And i will." She said locking eyes with me, she left no room to argue, i was there when she swore her oath, the day she got her promise mark.

"I know." I said smiling before i tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. Luna looked outside as the sky lightened.

"And on that note, bedtime ladies- or lady. I forgot the only time you go to sleep is after the suns fully up." Luna nodded as i stood and walked to my room. Where i saw the last person i ever wanted to see again.

"Bella. It's good to see you again." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked beautiful, her hair fell in gentle waves, her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine.

"Leave." She said with a stone hard face, but her voice betrayed her hurt, but mostly anger, justified anger.

"Love ple-" i was cut off with a sharp slap to the face.

"I'm not your love, i was your pet remember." She hissed her eyes hard and full of betrayal and anger that cut me deep.

"Bella let me explain." She placed her hands on her hips.

"No let me talk this time." I nodded and she began.

"You left me in the wood. The fucking woods. Told me you loved me, and i believed you. Then turn around and told me it was a goddamn lie." She said, i was shocked at the language and the harshness of her voice, "You left me, shattered me. Left me broken. Why? Do you torment every girl like that, play with her emotions? Then you dare come here, in my house, my room and think it will be the same, think i'll just leap into you arms and welcome you back? Think twice, cause i won't, it will never be the same, never."

"No, Bella no. I lied that day in the woods. I love you, so much. I only wanted you to be safe, and i saw that leaving was the only way to do that. To give you a normal life without any complications." She crossed her arms, still seething, "I came back because i wanted to see you, i came back a few months ago but you were gone. We thought you had moved to Jacksonville with you mother. We missed you, no one is the same without you. Rose does nothing but work on cars, Emmett doesn't play pranks, Jasper won't stop blaming himself, carlisle works all the time, Esme keeps herself busy with designs, and Alice doesn't shop as much. I hate myself for lying to you, still do." She didn't seem phased, "Bella, weather you forgive me or not is fine, but don't make the others suffer for something i did. We love you Bella, I love you."

She sighed, "I forgive them, but you, oh you have to earn my trust before things are even close to being somewhat the same. I'm not the same Bella you left broken in the woods that day, i'll go over and talk to your family." I wondered what she meant by not the same, but i wasn't pushing it, "Now get out of here." I smiled at her, but she had her stone face before i left to go back to my family.

I ran back and into the house, ecstatic that i have- or somewhat have my Bella back.

"Oh, Eddie has that look on his face." Emmett said standing up with a smile, "What's up?"

"I talked to Bella." I said and everyone, even Rose, gathered in the living room, "She forgives you. But she said that I had to earn her trust. And I understand why, but something she said has me confused, she said she's not the same Bella. I wanted to ask what she meant but I didn't want to push it." They were extremely happy- though rose didn't show it-with that but they wanted to know what she meant was well.

"Well is she coming to see us soon?" Esme asked and I nodded,"But she said she had to talk to someone, I think it's her dad and her friend." I told them.

"Did you see this friend of hers?" Alice asked coming to the front, she had a confused expression on her face.

"No why?"

"I cant see, it's like somethings blocking me." she said growling, jasper wrapped his arms around her, "It's like with the wolves, if she has anything to do with them it blocks me."

"I'll go back over and look." I said, they nodded and i left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunabell's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the backyard training when i heard something in the trees. I tensed and stood still, my hand gripped the silver stake. I low hiss broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Can't i catch a break?" i muttered as a Strigoi launched himself at me, i sidestepped as he fell to the ground, but wasted no time getting to his feet and coming at me.

He kept blocking me, left and right. H I got in a well placed kick into his gut, he grunted and i staked him just as he bit me. I slumped against the wall of the house, panting as the endorphins coursed through me. Someone ran to me, "Are you okay?" the voice asked and i nodded, "What happened?" I muttered incoherently as the endorphins slowly wore off and the persons face came into view.

"W-who are you?" I said as move away from him. I took in his appearance, bronze hair, honey gold eyes, and pale skin. He wore a button up shirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes.

"Edward Cullen." He said and it click.

"Your the one that left Bella in the woods after you shattered her." I could see the hurt and regret on his face, "And i lost the bet, damn it." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to Bella's after the family meeting, i needed to check on her friend that came back with her. When i found her she seemed to be training. A twig snapped and she tensed and stood still, her hand gripped what seemed to be a silver stake. A low hiss broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Can't i catch a break?" she muttered as a something launched himself at her, she sidestepped causing the thing to fall to the ground, but it wasted no time getting to his feet and going at her.

He kept blocking her, left and right. She seemed well trained at this and got in a well placed kick into his gut, he grunted and she staked him just as he latched his teeth into her arm. She slumped against the wall of the house, panting.

She seemed like she was in a high after the thing bit her. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded,"What happened?" She muttered "Strigoi...attack…" is all I could get out of her as she started coming out of the high

"W-who are you?" She said moving away. I took in her appearance. She had dark brown hair with red streaks, light tan skin and bright blue eyes. She had on a black tank top and sweatpants with tennis shoes. She had a bite on her arm and a silver stake beside her.

"Edward Cullen." It seemed to click who i am,

"Your the one that shattered her." That statement tore at me, i regretted everything i did to her, "And i lost a bet."

"Wait what?" I asked not understanding. She slowly stood, swaying.

"Me and Bella made a bet that you and your family didn't come back. I lost." She said as she picked up the stake, "You should leave, now." She said, "Or would you like me to call Charlie. Cause i know he would have a field day with the guy that broke his daughter's heart. Oh i would pay big to see that. Just like he would turn a blind eye to me beating the hell out of a prick like you. Let me make this clear, unless she gives me the okay, you're not coming with in 5 feet of her, not unless you want to be killed or incapacitate me. Clear?"

"Crystal clear. I'll leave." I said backing away, "Have a nice night." I said and walked into the woods, once far enough away i started running.

_'She's a pleasant person.'_ i thought sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunabell's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked in and Charlie was still up, "Thought you went to bed?"

"I did but i woke up." He nodded to the bite, "Strigoi attack?"

"Yeah and frankly i so don't get paid enough." He chuckled, "First aid kit in the Med. cabinet in the bathroom." i went up and began bandaging the wound.

"So wanna tell me about that chat you and Eddie boy had outside?" I looked, "I do have surveillance around the house." I shrugged.

"Not much to talk about, i mean i told him that i'm sure you'd turn a blind eye if i beat the fuck out of him, i called him a prick and i told him to leave, no more no less." He chuckled, "Get some rest, Luna. I'll wake you in a bit." I nodded and he left.

After a hot shower that felt like heaven on my muscles, i changed into a clean tank top, and shorts and laid down. Not too long after i fell a sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jacob's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since i saw Bella i could stop thinking about her friend, the one i Imprinted on. Who was she? Why the stake? But the one thing that floated in my mind was will i see her again?

"Jacob!" Embry yelled getting my attention.

"What?" I asked. He smiled, "What Embry?"

"Your thinking about something, what?" He said sitting beside me on the log. I've been at the beach after my patrol almost an hour ago.

"Not a what. A who. Bella's friend, i may have...imprinted on her." I said sighing. Embry shot up.

"You imprinted on Bells' friend! Why are you telling me this now?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as he went on ,"That's great man!"

"Yeah, i know. But it's just, what if she doesn't stay here? I mean i can't leave La Push and she'd probably go to college." I said, making excuses.

"Do, cross that bridge if it gets built." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "She coming to the Bon fire?"

"Yeah, her and Bells." I said smiling.

"Good, now go tell Sam, and then maybe he'll let you tell her then." He said and i shook my head.

"That would be too much in one night. I'll hang around her for a while." He nodded, "No go get some sleep."

"Take your own advice." I laughed and stood. We both ran off to our homes. I fell asleep to the thoughts of my imprint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of Lunabella's crying. I looked at the time, 5:30 am. Best thing about forks, barely any sunlight. I looked around, her phone was lying on the floor across the room, the back off and the battery almost two feet from it. She had thrown it from her place in the corner.

"Lu, what's the matter?" I asked getting up and rushing over. I took her tear stained face in my hands. The look on her face was one i knew well, "Mason?" The name made her cry harder, i hugged her.

"Want me to go and set him on fire?" She laughed sadly at the idea, but shook her head, "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I called him, cause i saw Edward outside. I called him and a girl answered. I asked from him and she cussed me out, say that he belongs to her now. He got on the phone and i told him and he told me that when we ended then, there was no going back. He- he called me a one time thing." I held her, i knew the pain. I knew it very well.

"You're not a one time thing Lu. You're my sister, you're the second best guardian, right up there with Rose." I said, "He's the one time thing, he's right there with Edward on the ass hole list. You'll find someone that would make him look like dirt in comparison." She had stopped crying and i helped her up. We hugged one last time, "Now Lets go to the beach, i know how you like the beach." She nodded and went to wash up while i changed out of my sleep shirt.

Charlie knocked on the door after i pulled on my jeans. I opened the door, "I heard crying, whose ass do i have the joy of kicking?"

"Mason Ashcroft fucked up, but you can't go and kick his ass."He sighed, we both thought of Luna as family, full blood or not, "She's fine, we're going to La push for a bit."

He nodded and Lu came out of the bathroom dressed with make up on and all.

"Don't let him get to you, he has no idea of what he's losing." She smiled and hugged him, "Got your weapons?"

"Yep." She said grabbing the silver stake and putting it in her jacket and headed downstairs grabbing keys.

"Bells got shades?" I flashed him the tinted shades as i walked down stairs.

"Both you got phones?" We showed him our I phones and left.

"BE SAFE!" He yelled out to us and we drove off to La Push.

Once we got there we parked and got out. I noticed two huge guys immediately.

"BELLA!" They yelled and ran up to me. Embry immediately hugged me, Seth followed soon after.

"Guys its good to see you two. This is Lunabella, ust call her Lu or Luna." I said and they nodded, "What's going on here?"

"The guys thought it would be cool to meet up here with the girls. Wanna join?" Luna shrugged and they led us out onto the beach. Jacob ran up to us the moment he saw us.

"Hey Bells. And i never got your name." He said smiling at Luna. It clicked instantly, he imprinted on my sister.

"Her names Lunabella." He nodded.

"Just call me Luna." She said smiling back at him, but traces of hurt were still there.

"Bella. Welcome back and your friend is?"Emily said walking up to us, Sam right behind her.

"My names Luna." She said smiling kindly.

"Em can i talk to you for a second." SHe nodded, "I'll be back in a second, Lu. Jake why not introduce her to the others."

"It would be a pleasure." He said grinning and lead her off.

"Bella what do you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"Luna just had her heart torn to shreds by a guy she loved. I don't want Jake to be a rebound, i know he Imprinted on her, but Luna's fragile when it comes to this." It was my turn to be the guardian. "I know Jake won't hurt her but i'm her Half sister, so…" She smiled and nodded.

"Understood. Wait half sister?" she asked and i shook my head in a 'don't ask' way and she nodded again.

I looked over to see my two best friends talking with Leah, "She'll be fine." Emily said as she walked back to Sam and i walked over to my friends.

**A/N: I know Mason wouldn't do anything like that but hey it worked with the story. Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

It felt nice to meet new people and hang around Jake. He was cool, but i could help but let my mind wander back to Masen and what he said. It stung what he said, and left my heart shattered. He seemed perfect, but i should have known it wasn't going to happen. Me and him are nothing like Rose and Dimitri. I was yanked back by my phone ringing, i looked at the caller ID and saw 'Mason' in bold letters.

"Please tell me thats him." i Showed her the screen and she went to snatch the phone but i backed away from her and answered it.

"To what does the 'one-time thing' owe such a pleasure?" i asked my shredded heart felt like it was being rip out again.

"_Oh come on baby you thought i meant that? I had to say that, Allison was here._" He said and that set me off.

"Allison? You mean the bitchy, slut that you said you wouldn't touch with a 100 mile pole, Allison?" i hissed, i saw Bells grab Jake and Leah, who was laughing her ass off, and move back and explain what was going on. Jake looked ready to murder someone, odd, "You let her cuss me out, call me a Bloodwhore and just went along with it? You shattered me you do understand that. Now its my turn. You, Bella, Lissa and Rose are the only ones who knows what went down, i trusted you with that, and somehow she found out. Bella would betray me like that, Rose and Liss cant judge me for that. You're the only one who could have told her about that."

"_Yeah, cause she got me drunk_." He lied, i could tell he was getting nervous.

"Your a very bad liar Mason, and now that i think about it, i have no idea why i loved you. Yeah, i loved you, now you shattered that along with any hope of getting me back you ass. So take you bitchy self, and your bitchy slut and never call me again." I said and hung up. I walked back and Jake still looked a bit pissed off, Leah was smiling and Bella looked at me, "You know that shirt of his i stole from him?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Can we burn it?" She grinned and hugged me.

"Yeah. And what about him opening his mouth?" She asked crossing her arms.

"We can plan his untimely death later." I said and she sighed.

"So this Mason guy, you and him dated?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"For a while yeah. And i loved him but he wasn't the guy i thought he was." I said as we began walking, "He went from someone i thought i could trust to a backstabbing, lying, apparently cheating asshole."

Bella looked at me, "Cheating?"

"Oh yeah, apparently his other girlfriend over heard him say he was with allison, and before i hung up she went off. Ah, hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Bella laughed lightly, "No no, Lu, hell has no fury like you." We all laughed, but i knew it my pain wasn't going to fade for a while. I sensed something was up and i tensed up. Jake and Bella noticed, leah may have but did show it. I locked eyes with Bella and she knew, we were getting out of this without them knowing somethings up.

We kept walking over to the others, i heard a hiss and grabbed Bella's arm and ran.

"Bella remember what we practice?" She nodded scared, "Go!" She darted off and i turned to face the Strigoi, my stake in my hand. Jake and Leah were no where in sight, '_good less people to get hurt..._'

I observed my surroundings and darted down the road, the Strigoi following me. I cut into the woods, sliding down a slope. He leaped on top of me and tried to pin me.

I screamed when he twisted my arm. I kicked him off and picked my stake up.

"This could end quickly if you would just give up your Moroi." He hissed lowly.

"Like hell." I sent a kick to his head but he caught it and flipped me, i landed on my back, the air getting knocked out of me. He crouched over me and placed a hand on my throat and positioned my stake over my stomach.

"Tell me." He use compulsion and i was too weak to fight it.

I opened my mouth when a howl broke out through the forest. I broke out of it and swept kicked him off his feet and staked him quickly. Seven huge wolves surrounded us. I was weak and my arm hurt, "Shit." I said as i shakily stood, a russet colored wolf walked over and let me lean against him. I knew these were not Psi-hounds. They bore no resemblance to them at all.

I walked over and removed my stake from the now dead strigoi and lit him ablaze with my father's lighter. I felt something warm on my stomach and looked to see a gash across my stomach. I swayed and fell to the ground, a howl broke loose as black filled my vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jacob's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran and shifted, i quickly pulled my shorts up. I picked my imprint up in my arms, "Jacob, take her to the leech doctor, Leah find Bella and take her there. We need to find out what happened." I took off to my car. I gently laid her in the back and jumped up front. I took off to the Cullens, hot tears running down my cheeks.

I pulled up and Edward ran out, "You're not supposed to be here." he said.

"Just help her." i said as i opened the back, He looked and nodded, "Bring her in quickly."

I didn't waste anytime following him my injured imprint in my arms. The leech doctor took her to the back.

"What freak out on your imprint?" The blond one asked sitting on the arm.

"Rosalie." The female leader reprimanded, "Jake what happened?"

I relaied all that i saw to them, it seemed to click with the one Bella loved, "I saw her fight something just like that last night. It bit her but it only seemed it put her in some kind of high. It definitely wasn't like us. It seemed more feral and had red rings around his eyes but they were fully red." They nodded and a knock sounded at the door but no one got to answer it as Bella marched in, looking for a lack of a better word pissed.

"Where is my Half sister." She demanded, this was a side of Bella that took us all by surprise, "Where is LunaBella?"

"Love calm-" Edward began but was swiftly cut off.

"Don't call me love and don't you dare tell me to calm down Edward Cullen." Leah busted out laughing.

"I have no clue where the hell you went, but apparently you got an attitude there." She said grinning.

"Bella, good to see you again. I take it the girl Jacob brought in was your half sister. She's up stairs, follow me." Both me and her followed the doctor.

I felt my heart shatter at the sight of my Luna laying on the bed hooked up to a blood IV, a heart monitor and Oxygen.

"She took a bit of damage from whatever it was." Carlisle said Bella turned on her heel and ran out and downstairs- surprisingly without falling. I heard the door slam and knew she was gone.

"Jake, she'll be fine. She didn't lose much, but she lost enough to leave her unconscious. She got luck, her arm was dislocated. A few scrapes and bruises, nothing life threatening."

I let out a sigh of relief and sank into a chair beside her, taking her hand in mine. Carlisle gave me a small smile and left, most likely to talk to Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella snapping at Edward caught all of us by surprise, the other thing was her saying the girl, Lunabella, was her half-sister. Leah had calmed down from her fit of laughter as soon a Bella ran from down stairs and out the door.

"Wow she didn't fall." Rose said earning a warning glance from Edward, "What just saying."

"She's definitely not the same. She snapped at Edward, she isn't clumsy and she has a half sister. What else do we not know about Bella?" I said making a point, the door opened and Bella walked back in, I noticed that her knuckles were red, "Bella what did you do?"

"I had to blow off some steam." She replied simply, she looked directly at all of us, "I know that you all have questions, but i'll tell you now, some i am unable to answer and you'll accept that."

"Of course." i said and everyone nodded.

"Now one person at a time. Leah, we'll start with you." She said smirking.

"Where did you go?" Leah asked shrugging her shoulders.

"An Academy up in Montana." She answered, "Emmett. Ask away."

"When did you get an attitude that can rival Rose?" He asked causing Rose to stand and leave, he sighed and shook his head.

"I got it when i was tired of being a shy, timid, girl who people walked all over." I sighed, i had a feeling it was because we left and because of what Edward did. But this Bella had a better sense of fashion, she wore tight jeans, a black blouse, leather jacket and boots that actually had a bit of a heel to them.

"Alice, what about you?" She asked and i smiled. "How long have you known about your half-sister?"  
She smiled, "Ive known about her sense we were about two or three." I was surprised at that, all that time and she never told us, "Why didnt you ever tell us?"

"I cant answer that." She said and i shrugged, something i'll have to look into.

She sighed and pointed at Edward, "I know you have questions." She said leaning against the wall, "Go ahead."

"Why did you leave, i mean how could you leave Charlie?" He asked, that was something we all wanted to know.

"He suggested i leave. Spend time with my sister. As for why, i couldn't stand it here anymore and Charlie thought it would be better for me. And it was." He nodded, i could see he blamed himself, we all did.

"Esme, What do you want know?" She had a warmer attitude to all of us but Edward, understandable, but it was much warmer to Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you forgive us for leave like that?" She asked, if she could cry she probably would. Bella smiled and hugged her, "I already have." she said smiling, "Well all but Edward." she said

"Bella how many times do i need to apologise. I'm sorry i lied to you." He said pleadingly.

"One thing you never do, it tell a girl you love her than turn around and say she's nothing more than a pet. Apparently some of you guys love doing that. "She said and i was confused but she moved on, "Carlisle any questions?"

"One at the moment, what was she fighting to be injured like that?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry but i can't answer that either." he nodded and she sighed, "Anyone have any other questions?"

"I do. What did you mean by some guys love doing that?" I asked and she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I ment Alice that my sister just had almost the exact same thing happen to her, but it was over the phone." I was shocked that someone was mean enough to do something like that, i mean i heard breaking up over email or text but not saying you love them and that just turn around and say they were nothing.

After a while Bella went upstairs to check on Jacob and Luna. She seemed protective of her and I see that as understandable.

"I miss the old Bella." Emmett said and we all looked at him, "Don't get me wrong I'm glad she's back, but she's completely different now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Q&A was short due to the compulsion i used on them, and the short answers as well. I knew i surprised them by snapping at Edward and telling them what went down between Mason and Luna. Half way up the stairs i see Rose exiting her room.

"Rose. Can i talk to you?" I asked catching her off guard.

"Why?" She was snippy as usual.

"Because, i've never really talked to you before." I said and she shrugged and lead me to her room.

"So what going on in perfect Bella's world." She said and i was confused. She thought i was perfect, time to clue her in.

"Anyway we can talk away from the mind reader and the supernatural hearing?" I asked and she shrugged, and wrote something on a paper.

'_Tell them you need to get something from Charlie's and ill meet you there. They think i'm pissed at Emmett so i'll go hunt alone._'

I nodded and walked down stairs, "I need to run and grab something from my house. I'll be back over in a bit."

"It was good to see you again Bella." Carlisle said smiling as i left. I got in my car and went to the house. Charlie was at work so i was alone, soon enough Rose showed up. I lead her inside and into the living room.

"Tell me how i come off even close to being perfect?" I asked cutting right to the core.

"You have everything i want. The ability to have a family, a real family. I've always wanted to have a child but…" She left it unfinished, i already know what was going to be said, she locked eyes with me,"I know i haven't been the nicest one, but please tell me you choose to stay human." She was sincere in this.

"Rose." I said and walked over to her, "I'm not human. I never was." She seemed confused, "Hear me out please. I'm a Moroi, a mortal vampire that was born into this world and yes i will die. I have to feed off humans but i do not kill. My bite does not have venom like your kind does, it has endorphins. I don't force it on anyone, only those willing. However i'd have to use repression on them so they don't remember." She was shocked.

"So you lied to us. Why?" I let a small smile cross my lips.

"I wanted to know what being human was like. Not Isabella Swan the royal Moroi. When you asked what was going on in my perfect world i wanted to snap. My world is far from perfect, my half sister is my guardian, constantly risking her life to save mine, my-"

"Wait is Luna a Moroi?" She asked and i shook my head, "Then what is she, human?"

"No. Half human half moroi. She's what is known as a Dhampir." i explained, "They are trained to protect Moroi with their life. They are trained from the moment they step foot on ST. Vladimir's grounds that their sole purpose is to keep us safe."

"St. Vladimir's? Is that the academy in montana you went to?" I began explaining to her what Moroi and Dhampirs learn there and i told her my story, "What about Luna's?"

"Thats something she'll have to tell you. It's not a happy one." We stood from our seats on the couch. Rose smiled at me, "'I'm glad we got to talk, away from both our families." she said grinning.

"Yeah, me too." I showed her out and ran to grab Luna some clothes and left back to the cullens.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunabella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned and slowly woke up with a burning pain in my side, i hissed slightly in pain. I felt someone gently squeeze my hand, it was warm, almost feverish so i knew it wasn't Bella. I looked over to see Jacob who looked worried beyond belief, "Jake, what's wrong? Where am i?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry." He said, confusing me, "I should have helped." he whispered and then it hit me he was the wolf that let me lean on him.

"You shift into a wolf?" I asked looking at him. Slowly i sat up against the headboard of the bed. He sighed and nodded slowly, i tensed up and he looked at me, "Don't worry i won't hurt you." He said soothingly, "You're at the cullens. Carlisle stitched you up and gave you a transfusion. You lost a good bit of blood out in the woods."

"Jake, both me and you have to talk. But not now, where is my stuff?" He shook his head, "You need to rest." He gently pressed against my shoulder, like he thought any presser would shatter me. I sighed and laid back down ,"Where's Bella?" i asked knowing she'd understand.

"Last i heard she was downstairs talking to the cullens and Leah. She than left to go get some things from Charlies." He said and I tensed up worse."Jake got my things now." I said sitting up again, i noticed i was still in my black t-shirt and jeans from the fight. He did as i asked and i pulled my phone out of my bag and called Bella.

I was freaking out, she's not supposed to be anywhere without a guardian. Relief flooded me as she answered.

"_Lu you're awake!_" she yelled happily through the phone, "_So on a scale from 1 to breaking it, how much trouble am i in?_"

"You're in deep. Real deep." I said , though i was relieved she was alright, I was still pissed.

She sighed,"_Knew it. Anyway, i'm almost there so hold on to the trant. Kay?" _

"Fine." i said and hung up, "Can you step out for a bit, i have a change of clothes with me and i hate wearing bloodied clothes." He nodded and left the room. Standing i pulled the shirt over my head. I looked at the angry red stitched up gash, sighing. I pulled the black tank top on and pulled on my combat boots. Picking up my bag i opened the door, "Don't even, i need to walk around me laying around, will cause me to be a real unfriendly bitch."

He let me out and i slowly walked down stairs, jake making sure i don't fall. I reached the living room and everyone looked at me, '_Now i know how Lissa feels….._'

"You shouldn't be up." Carlisle said walking over, i held out a hand to stop him

"One thing you should know is i hate laying around, laying around and not being able to do nothing will lead to me being a total bitch." He nodded and told me not to over do myself.

"Yeah Yeah this isn't the first time i've been in a position like this." I said as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and sighed and answered it.

"Serrano." I said in the traditional guardian greeting.

"_Lunabella, report on Isabella._" Salen Hexazaz, Bella's real mother and mine as well.

"She's fine Salen." I said, never have i called her mom, mother or anything of the sort and dhe never told me to. Both me and Bells had a strong anger towards her.

"_Good, good. Can i speak to her?_" She asked and i froze but lied instantly.

"She's sleeping right now and i'm not waking her up. Though i'd love to see her cuss you out." I said smirking, "Goodbye Salen." i said and hung up.

I sat down as Bella walked in, "Well damn you could have told me on the phone that you had a change of clothes." I chuckled lightly.

"What's up?" She asked sitting beside me.

"Salen called." She paled and her fist clenched so hard her knuckles turned white, "What could she possibly want?" she hissed.

"She called to check on you. Asked if she could talk to you, you weren't here so i told her you were sleeping." She nodded and i noticed her hand starting to smoke.

"Hey hey Pyromaniac, cool off." She looked at her hand and laughed nervously, "Now anyone have questions for us."

"How about we introduce ourselves first. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. My son Jasper and his wife Alice, my son Edward, and my other son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." I took in all of the appearances and nodded. I sighed and looked at Bella she nodded.

"Hear us out on this and do not interrupt me." I said as i began the explanation of what we were, "Bella here isn't human. She's what's known as a moroi. A mortal vampire, who feed on human blood but does not kill who she feeds on. She specializes in Fire magic, hence the smoke coming from her hand when she got mad." Everyone sat stunned, everyone but Rosalie, she smiled and walked over to us.

"Prove it." Emmett said.

"Rose back up." Bells said as the blond woman stepped back. Bella stood and i stood behind her as she closed her eyes a minute later a flame appeared in her hand. She closed her hand and extinguished the flame.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled grinning, "Now what about you, Lulu." Bella paled and backed away.

"Call me LuLu again and i'll set your ass on fire." I growled, that name slashed opened a wound that was scared over, but it sent images through my mind, "As for me i'm what's known as a Dhampir, half human- or in my case half Dhampir and half Moroi. Bella and me share the same mom but not the same dad." They were all wrapped in my story, "I was trained from the moment my mother ditched me at St. Vladimir's to protect Moroi from soulless, immortal monsters known as Strigoi. The strigoi are made, not born like Moroi. Moroi who drain the victim dry are turned strigoi, lose all sense of humanity and feel nothing but bloodlust. They can also be turn against their will." I bit my lip Bella placed a comforting arm on mine, "They can only be kill by a silver stake, decapitation and being burnt. They can also be turn back to what they were, human, dhampir, or Moroi, but only by a spirit user, such as the Moroi queen Vasilisa Dragomir."

I didn't realize it till now but i had reached into my pocket and pulled out my fathers lighter and i was crying.

Jake placed his hand on my back ,"Lu, what wrong?" I wiped my eyes and shook my head, "Excuse me for a bit." I said and walked out to the front porch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as she walked out. I should have explained Strigois to them, "Her father was turned Strigoi. That was the first one she killed was her own father." I said sitting back down, "I'll tell her story. I met her when she got in a fight for me, i didn't know at the time that she was my half-sister. I was excelling at the magic, better than most, but no prodigy. She got in trouble for it, the next time i saw her, i thanked her but she told me not to worry about it. From that moment we were practically inseparable. Few months later we found out that we were half-sisters." I said smiling at the memory, "She constantly fought my fight, stood up for me, she was a guardian before she was even assigned to me. During our senior year there, this is after you left and i went back, she passed her finals with flying colors, but our celebration was cut short with the news of her father being forced into becoming strigoi. She was assigned to me, but before we could even get to the graduation Strigoi attacked the school. The moroi were taken to a safe house and the Dhampirs were to fight. I'm not sure what happened but she said the first one she killed was her father."

"I knew it was him by the fact of he was the only one to ever call me Lulu. The moment i heard that name on the battlefield i knew what he would have wanted. And i killed him." She said her arms wrapping around her waist. Jake immediately hugged her gently, stroking her hair.

"Oh, you poor dear." Esme said and if she could have cried i believe she would have. Luna shook her head at this, "No. I spared him, if he had been restored he would have had mass guilt. His partner told me, before she died, that he made a pact with her that should he ever be turned, to kill him." I smiled at her.

"Now i take it you're all good with this?" I asked smiling at this. They all nodded, "Good, now any questions?" I sat down and saw Luna and Jake walk out, i knew they wouldn't too far off so i didn't worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Luna walked out as another Q&A session began. We stayed silent till Luna broke it, "So you turn into a giant wolf, i'm half vampire, just when my life starting to be normal." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "Listen at the bonfire tonight, i need to talk to you, ya know alone." I said and she sighed.

"Okay why not now?" she asked . I ran my hand through my hair, nervous about her reaction to being my imprint.

"You'll understanding tonight after the bonfire, i promise." I said and she smiled. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Okay fine." she said, "Now lets get back before Bells assumes something happened. By the way does she know about you being a wolf?"

"Yeah, she does." She nodded as i lead her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison moaned as i pulled her into my lap as we made out. She giggled as i nipped at her lip.

"Mmmm, i love you Mason." She said grinning as she laid her head on my chest, i sighed and kissed her forehead. She growled and stood, "You still love her don't you?"

"Alli, it isn't like that anymore i-" She raised her hand to silence me.

"I want you to tell her that she can hang up any hope of having you. And i want to watch it. To see you tell her face to face that you will never date a blood whore like her." i clenched my fist at that. Hadn't i done enough to please her. I shattered my best friend over the phone when she told me she want to give us another try. Then yesterday when she had told me she loved me.

"Baby, she doesn't even want to talk to me. Can't you just le-"

"I swear to god, Mason if you say 'let it go' i will snap." She said and i nodded, "Good." She said and kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I slowly woke up, I looked over to the empty place beside me and let out a sigh. I love him yet I want to kill him, I want to believe him but i know better than to trust him. A soft sigh escaped my lips as i stood, a groan escaped a piece of wood. I knelt down and wrenched open the loose board.

I covered my mouth as i looked at everything they gave me, even the picture of me and him was there. I gently picked up the picture as if it was fragile and would shatter at any second. I laid it back in there and replaced the floor board. I went about my morning routine as if i never found it.

Come the afternoon me and Luna went to pick up some food for the bonfire.

"Okay so they eat just about anything?" Lu asked smiling, i knew that grin, it got us in so much trouble at school ive missed it.

"Yeah. What do you have going in that head of yours?" I asked wanting in on the idea.

"Bella, i didn't just get my good looks, my temper, my evil planing mind and fighting from my dad. Remember we cooked together, and we didn't like our food unless it had a good kick to it. Now call, Emily and ask if they are allergic to anything." I was chuckling, knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey Lu, she said nothing. And make two batches, one not extremely hot and give the other to the boys." She nodded and then proceed to gather her evil ingredients. One thing about her is she loved spicy foods, cooking for others, anything dealing with cooking and spicy foods.

"Ready." She said grinning we bought the food and headed off to the house to start.

"So what all you making?" I asked looking at all the bags in the back of the car.

" Cajun shrimp pasta, the Jalapeno Popper Burgers, and my special Thai Red Curry Pulled Pork." She had a grin on her face, she was going to fry their mouths," And for the regular people that are not me and the wolves. I'm making the Sweet and sour chicken and the sauce, the sweet pepper burgers and also the egg rolls and sugar rolls."

The moment we go home she turned on some music and began preparing. A knock sounded at the door and she tensed but kept on prepping, "Who is it?" I called as she grabbed her stake.

"Its Alice!" I motioned for her to relax as i went and let Alice in, "I lost your future please tell me you're not going to be with the wolves."

"Yeah we are. And if you think about disabling the car, i'll never forgive you." She was shocked and i sighed, "Jake imprinted on Luna." She nodded in understanding smiling.

"Besides we'd walk."

"Figured." She said as we walked into the kitchen, "Hey Luna."

"Hi." She said quickly then went back to cooking.

"Don't take it personal, she gets like this when she cooks. Its something she use to do with her dad so."She nodded and we sat at the table, "Hey Alice, why was all the things you guys gave me under a loose floorboard?"

"Edward wanted it to be like we were never here." She said softly, "I don't understand why he did what he did, but i do know that he loves you, really honestly loves you." A scoff came from the cook at that but we ignored it as she began muttering about how some guys just needed to be shot.

After a while Alice left with the promise that nothing would happen to our car, Luna and i cleaned up and changed. She dressed in tight blue jeans and her combat boots, with a long sleeve black v-neck with her fathers leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up so her tattoos were exposed, Charlie had added the two new ones yesterday, she now had 8 in total, plus her Zvezda mark from the battle. She only wore little bit of eyeliner and that was it.

I wore black skinny jean, a tight dark blue sweater and black boots with a jean jacket and leather gloves. i had on no make up and my hair was pulled back. We packed the food in and started off,

I saw edward flit by in the woods but said nothing as we kept going. We got there, Emily and Kim, help unload.

"Thank you now what is the wolves and what's the others?" Em asked as we began setting up the Imprints table, "This looks delicious, mind if i steal the recipes?"

"Sure but the Thai curry is a family thing and most of it is oriental food my dad pick up on his trips. Well except the Pepper burgers, the shrimp pasta and sugar rolls." She nodded and Emily and the imprints- including Luna got their food then called the wolves and they came over and began eating.

Being the brave- or stupid- souled Paul got massive amounts of the Pulled Pork and Luna grinned. He took a huge bite, "Fuck! Thats spicy!" He yelled making Luna laugh.

"What don't like spicy foods?" Luna teased as he drained his glass. He shot a glare but had a small smile on his face. "Oh no just caught me by surprise." He said eating the rest.

Embry claiming Paul nothing but a wuss took a huge chunk out of his burger and downed a glass of water. Luna was laughing at their reactions, they started a contest , seeing who could go the longest without water.

Sam walked up to Luna, "This is delicious." He said and she grinned, "Thanks for helping emily out with the cooking." She grinned bigger, it put the cheshire cat to shame.

"Thanks, and its no big deal i love cooking." she said as she ate the Shrimp pasta. Jake, Paul, and embry looked at her in amazement.

"What the hell? how can you eat that?" Paul asked causing Lu to blush a bit.

"I grew up eating this stuff." She said taking a big bite. I nodded biting back a laugh at the reaction. She took a sip of her tea, stuck up north and she still drinks the wine of the south.

We all finished eating by the time Billy was about to start the stories. I noticed Luna skipped and started to walk down to the water, not straying far in case of trouble, Jake sprinting to catch up to her. I smiled at the sight of them as billy told the stories, i thought back to the time i asked Jake about the Cullens.

I thought back to when Edward first rescued me, the day i was nearly crushed by Tylers van. I remember locking eyes with him and arguing with him in the hospital, then i came down here and Jacob told me that what the cullens are.

I remembered the ill-fated Baseball game and James chasing me down to phoenix, how i was relieved to see Edward and the promise he made, but never kept. The night in the woods and the harsh words he said, the months i spent locked in my room crying. All this and i still have feelings for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked off from the bon fire, i could be anywhere near it. I knew i would stare at the red and orange fire and i always saw the same thing. My fathers strigoi corps burning, knowing i wasn't able to help him.

"Hey Lu." I turned to see Jacob walking towards me. I know its weird but i have an attraction to Jake. I smiled,"Remember i need to talk to you?" I nodded and he gestured for us to start walking.

"She's surrounded by a bunch of wolves, i believe she'll be just fine."He made somewhat a valid point as he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his as we began walking. We stayed silent, just enjoying each others company, "Why did you skip the stories?" i sighed.

"I look into the fire and i think back to the battle at the academy and my dad, how i could do nothing to save him." i said pulling my jacket closer, "I know i'm extremely depressing but all the shit i've been through i really can't be blamed. " He nodded in understanding.

"I want to get to know you better. You seem like a kick ass girl." I grinned, blushing slightly, "So 20 questions?" he said grinning.

"Kay shoot." I said as i sat on a log of drift wood. Before he could open his mouth my phone rang, "I want to kill this thing some days. Serrano."

"Wait, wait. They attacked court!" I yelled standing, "Vasilisa, is she alive?"

"Yes her, Christian, Dimitri and Rose got out safely. The Moroi are fine, We're sending the Queen and Christian there. Mind picking them up?"

"Not at all. Thank you." I said and hung up. I sat back down and sighed in relief and stress.

"What's up?" Jake asked placing a hand on my back. I looked over and smiled slightly.

"Strigoi attacked the Moroi Royal Court." I said, "The Queen and her boyfriend plus there two guardians are were evacuated."

"Wait Queen?"He was confused at this. I laughed lightly at his confusion.

"Yes, Queen. Moroi are rule by a monarchy. The king or Queen is chosen by from one of the twelve royal families- well thirteen now that Bella's has been uncovered. The current Queen is Vasilisa Dragomir." I explained and his eyes went wide.

"Bella is royalty?" I laughed slightly harder.

"Yes. Though she doesn't go by it anymore she is still Hexazaz family is small, only a few members left, and it no longer carries the same wait anymore, its been buried for years. And whatever you do, please please do not mention this to anyone else." I said knowing Bells would freak. He nodded in understanding still shocked no doubt that his best friend was a princess.

"On to the twenty Questions game." I said changing the subject, he laughed lightly as we began, we played it for quite a while, learning a lot about each other. I learned that his mom was killed in a car accident and that he had two older sisters, one of which was Paul's imprint, and a few trivial details. He learned that i utterly hate my mother, i was always getting into fights, and Bella was the only i claimed besides my dad.

He stood and offered his hand, helping me stand up, "Theres something else. Shifters have something called Imprinting. It's basically an instant attachment to the person they're supposed to be 's like gravity moves and suddenly, it's not the earth holding you here anymore, your imprint does. You become whatever they needs whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend. So far the only ones in the pack that have imprinted is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and me."

I felt like my slowly healing heart stop at this, 'i just met him i can't be crushing on him, can i?' i thought, "Oh cool. If i can pry, what's she like?"

He smiled brightly, "She's your age, dark hair with red streaks,shocking bright blue eyes. Her names Lunabella." My heart stopped as it registered with me, "I'm not forcing it on you, remember i'll be what you want me to be."

I smiled, "All i want right now is a friend other than my half sister." I said and he grinned and nodded leading me back to the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She accepted it, not as a girlfriend but a friend. I understood why, and i hated him for what he did to her. She sat down in front of me, and beside Bella. She was filling everyone in on what they were and what happened. The pack slowly accepted, Paul being the one to take the longest.

I felt Luna tense up a bit, "Lu, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Luna, Strigoi?" Bella asked. Lu shook her head and said a name that sent me, Leah and Bella over the edge.

"Mason." She stood and walked over to a guy with red hair, tall and slightly muscular, me Leah and Bella stood away a bit, "What could you possibly want now?" She spat, the word sharpened with hurt and anger towards him. I noticed a short pale skinned girl with long dark brown hair with dark blue streaks.

"I came to please Alli." He said with a cold tone, Leah gripped my shaking arm tightly, "She wanted to make sure you understood what i said."

"I got the message perfectly. But apparently you didn't, so allow me to make myself clear. I want nothing to do with you, you and your little bitchy slu-" she never got to finish as the small pale girl leaped and tackled her to the ground.

"You little bloodwhore, you have no right to call me that." she said as she punched Luna. Mason pulled her off with little difficulty. I gently pulled my imprint up and made sure she was okay.

"We're done here, Ally." He said sparing a glance back at my imprint as they left.

"Luna, why do your ex's constantly go to the crazy ones?" Bella asked as we retook our seats at the bon fire.

"No clue." was her answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison moaned as i pulled her into my lap as we made out. She giggled as i nipped at her lip.

"Mmmm, i love you Mason." She said grinning as she laid her head on my chest, i sighed and kissed her forehead. She growled and stood, "You still love her don't you?"

"Alli, it isn't like that anymore i-" She raised her hand to silence me.

"I want you to tell her that she can hang up any hope of having you. And i want to watch it. To see you tell her face to face that you will never date a blood whore like her." i clenched my fist at that. Hadn't i done enough to please her. I shattered my best friend over the phone when she told me she want to give us another try. Then yesterday when she had told me she loved me.

"Baby, she doesn't even want to talk to me. Can't you just le-"

"I swear to god, Mason if you say 'let it go' i will snap." She said and i nodded, "Good." She said and kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I slowly woke up, I looked over to the empty place beside me and let out a sigh. I love him yet I want to kill him, I want to believe him but i know better than to trust him. A soft sigh escaped my lips as i stood, a groan escaped a piece of wood. I knelt down and wrenched open the loose board.

I covered my mouth as i looked at everything they gave me, even the picture of me and him was there. I gently picked up the picture as if it was fragile and would shatter at any second. I laid it back in there and replaced the floor board. I went about my morning routine as if i never found it.

Come the afternoon me and Luna went to pick up some food for the bonfire.

"Okay so they eat just about anything?" Lu asked smiling, i knew that grin, it got us in so much trouble at school ive missed it.

"Yeah. What do you have going in that head of yours?" I asked wanting in on the idea.

"Bella, i didn't just get my good looks, my temper, my evil planing mind and fighting from my dad. Remember we cooked together, and we didn't like our food unless it had a good kick to it. Now call, Emily and ask if they are allergic to anything." I was chuckling, knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey Lu, she said nothing. And make two batches, one not extremely hot and give the other to the boys." She nodded and then proceed to gather her evil ingredients. One thing about her is she loved spicy foods, cooking for others, anything dealing with cooking and spicy foods.

"Ready." She said grinning we bought the food and headed off to the house to start.

"So what all you making?" I asked looking at all the bags in the back of the car.

" Cajun shrimp pasta, the Jalapeno Popper Burgers, and my special Thai Red Curry Pulled Pork." She had a grin on her face, she was going to fry their mouths," And for the regular people that are not me and the wolves. I'm making the Sweet and sour chicken and the sauce, the sweet pepper burgers and also the egg rolls and sugar rolls."

The moment we go home she turned on some music and began preparing. A knock sounded at the door and she tensed but kept on prepping, "Who is it?" I called as she grabbed her stake.

"Its Alice!" I motioned for her to relax as i went and let Alice in, "I lost your future please tell me you're not going to be with the wolves."

"Yeah we are. And if you think about disabling the car, i'll never forgive you." She was shocked and i sighed, "Jake imprinted on Luna." She nodded in understanding smiling.

"Besides we'd walk."

"Figured." She said as we walked into the kitchen, "Hey Luna."

"Hi." She said quickly then went back to cooking.

"Don't take it personal, she gets like this when she cooks. Its something she use to do with her dad so."She nodded and we sat at the table, "Hey Alice, why was all the things you guys gave me under a loose floorboard?"

"Edward wanted it to be like we were never here." She said softly, "I don't understand why he did what he did, but i do know that he loves you, really honestly loves you." A scoff came from the cook at that but we ignored it as she began muttering about how some guys just needed to be shot.

After a while Alice left with the promise that nothing would happen to our car, Luna and i cleaned up and changed. She dressed in tight blue jeans and her combat boots, with a long sleeve black v-neck with her fathers leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up so her tattoos were exposed, Charlie had added the two new ones yesterday, she now had 8 in total, plus her Zvezda mark from the battle. She only wore little bit of eyeliner and that was it.

I wore black skinny jean, a tight dark blue sweater and black boots with a jean jacket and leather gloves. i had on no make up and my hair was pulled back. We packed the food in and started off,

I saw edward flit by in the woods but said nothing as we kept going. We got there, Emily and Kim, help unload.

"Thank you now what is the wolves and what's the others?" Em asked as we began setting up the Imprints table, "This looks delicious, mind if i steal the recipes?"

"Sure but the Thai curry is a family thing and most of it is oriental food my dad pick up on his trips. Well except the Pepper burgers, the shrimp pasta and sugar rolls." She nodded and Emily and the imprints- including Luna got their food then called the wolves and they came over and began eating.

Being the brave- or stupid- souled Paul got massive amounts of the Pulled Pork and Luna grinned. He took a huge bite, "Fuck! Thats spicy!" He yelled making Luna laugh.

"What don't like spicy foods?" Luna teased as he drained his glass. He shot a glare but had a small smile on his face. "Oh no just caught me by surprise." He said eating the rest.

Embry claiming Paul nothing but a wuss took a huge chunk out of his burger and downed a glass of water. Luna was laughing at their reactions, they started a contest , seeing who could go the longest without water.

Sam walked up to Luna, "This is delicious." He said and she grinned, "Thanks for helping emily out with the cooking." She grinned bigger, it put the cheshire cat to shame.

"Thanks, and its no big deal i love cooking." she said as she ate the Shrimp pasta. Jake, Paul, and embry looked at her in amazement.

"What the hell? how can you eat that?" Paul asked causing Lu to blush a bit.

"I grew up eating this stuff." She said taking a big bite. I nodded biting back a laugh at the reaction. She took a sip of her tea, stuck up north and she still drinks the wine of the south.

We all finished eating by the time Billy was about to start the stories. I noticed Luna skipped and started to walk down to the water, not straying far in case of trouble, Jake sprinting to catch up to her. I smiled at the sight of them as billy told the stories, i thought back to the time i asked Jake about the Cullens.

I thought back to when Edward first rescued me, the day i was nearly crushed by Tylers van. I remember locking eyes with him and arguing with him in the hospital, then i came down here and Jacob told me that what the cullens are.

I remembered the ill-fated Baseball game and James chasing me down to phoenix, how i was relieved to see Edward and the promise he made, but never kept. The night in the woods and the harsh words he said, the months i spent locked in my room crying. All this and i still have feelings for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked off from the bon fire, i could be anywhere near it. I knew i would stare at the red and orange fire and i always saw the same thing. My fathers strigoi corps burning, knowing i wasn't able to help him.

"Hey Lu." I turned to see Jacob walking towards me. I know its weird but i have an attraction to Jake. I smiled,"Remember i need to talk to you?" I nodded and he gestured for us to start walking.

"She's surrounded by a bunch of wolves, i believe she'll be just fine."He made somewhat a valid point as he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his as we began walking. We stayed silent, just enjoying each others company, "Why did you skip the stories?" i sighed.

"I look into the fire and i think back to the battle at the academy and my dad, how i could do nothing to save him." i said pulling my jacket closer, "I know i'm extremely depressing but all the shit i've been through i really can't be blamed. " He nodded in understanding.

"I want to get to know you better. You seem like a kick ass girl." I grinned, blushing slightly, "So 20 questions?" he said grinning.

"Kay shoot." I said as i sat on a log of drift wood. Before he could open his mouth my phone rang, "I want to kill this thing some days. Serrano."

"Wait, wait. They attacked court!" I yelled standing, "Vasilisa, is she alive?"

"_Yes her, Christian, Dimitri and Rose got out safely. The Moroi are fine, We're sending the Queen and Christian there. Mind picking them up?_"

"Not at all. Thank you." I said and hung up. I sat back down and sighed in relief and stress.

"What's up?" Jake asked placing a hand on my back. I looked over and smiled slightly.

"Strigoi attacked the Moroi Royal Court." I said, "The Queen and her boyfriend plus there two guardians are were evacuated."

"Wait Queen?"He was confused at this. I laughed lightly at his confusion.

"Yes, Queen. Moroi are rule by a monarchy. The king or Queen is chosen by from one of the twelve royal families- well thirteen now that Bella's has been uncovered. The current Queen is Vasilisa Dragomir." I explained and his eyes went wide.

"Bella is royalty?" I laughed slightly harder.

"Yes. Though she doesn't go by it anymore she is still Hexazaz family is small, only a few members left, and it no longer carries the same wait anymore, its been buried for years. And whatever you do, please please do not mention this to anyone else." I said knowing Bells would freak. He nodded in understanding still shocked no doubt that his best friend was a princess.

"On to the twenty Questions game." I said changing the subject, he laughed lightly as we began, we played it for quite a while, learning a lot about each other. I learned that his mom was killed in a car accident and that he had two older sisters, one of which was Paul's imprint, and a few trivial details. He learned that i utterly hate my mother, i was always getting into fights, and Bella was the only i claimed besides my dad.

He stood and offered his hand, helping me stand up, "Theres something else. Shifters have something called Imprinting. It's basically an instant attachment to the person they're supposed to be 's like gravity moves and suddenly, it's not the earth holding you here anymore, your imprint does. You become whatever they needs whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend. So far the only ones in the pack that have imprinted is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and me."

I felt like my slowly healing heart stop at this, '_i just met him i can't be crushing on him, can i?_' i thought, "Oh cool. If i can pry, what's she like?"

He smiled brightly, "She's your age, dark hair with red streaks,shocking bright blue eyes. Her names Lunabella." My heart stopped as it registered with me, "I'm not forcing it on you, remember i'll be what you want me to be."

I smiled, "All i want right now is a friend other than my half sister." I said and he grinned and nodded leading me back to the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She accepted it, not as a girlfriend but a friend. I understood why, and i hated him for what he did to her. She sat down in front of me, and beside Bella. She was filling everyone in on what they were and what happened. The pack slowly accepted, Paul being the one to take the longest.

I felt Luna tense up a bit, "Lu, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Luna, Strigoi?" Bella asked. Lu shook her head and said a name that sent me, Leah and Bella over the edge.

"Mason." She stood and walked over to a guy with red hair, tall and slightly muscular, me Leah and Bella stood away a bit, "What could you possibly want now?" She spat, the word sharpened with hurt and anger towards him. I noticed a short pale skinned girl with long dark brown hair with dark blue streaks.

"I came to please Alli." He said with a cold tone, Leah gripped my shaking arm tightly, "She wanted to make sure you understood what i said."

"I got the message perfectly. But apparently you didn't, so allow me to make myself clear. I want nothing to do with you, you and your little bitchy slu-" she never got to finish as the small pale girl leaped and tackled her to the ground.

"You little bloodwhore, you have no right to call me that." she said as she punched Luna. Mason pulled her off with little difficulty. I gently pulled my imprint up and made sure she was okay.

"We're done here, Ally." He said sparing a glance back at my imprint as they left.

"Luna, why do your ex's constantly go to the crazy ones?" Bella asked as we retook our seats at the bon fire.

"No clue." was her answer.


	8. Chapter 8

I really hated this, my mother was coming here. All i could think of was skinning the court alive after this, but i shoved that thought aside and reminded myself that it was for the protection of Lissa and the others. Jake pulled me to him, rubbing my arm comfortingly. He insisted that he come with me to pick my mom up.

"I'm going to kill that Russian when we get home." I muttered, causing jake to laugh lightly. He would take the watch with my mother's guardian, but picking them up was all on me. A two hour long car ride with my mother and sir asshole, great.

"Lunabella, who is he?" A soft irish accent asked. I mentally growled, '_she's here. Great let my hell begin!'_

"No one of your concern." I said,trying not to growl at the women who i know is going to pester the hell out of me, "Now grab your bags and lets go."

"Miss. Serrano it is our concern. Who is this boy?" Rolland demanded. I locked eyes with him, daring him to push me any further. He knows i'm not afraid to kick his ass here and now.

"Lunabella hun-" That set me off.

"Don't you even go there. Dad had every right to call me hunny you don't even have the right to be call mom." I growled, "You kept me all of two years before you jetted off to ireland with some Moroi who isnt even here now. Yeah dad dropped me off at the Academy when i was four but at least he wrote to me when he could." I said, getting a few stares here and there but i could care less. This woman pushed too far this time, "Now do not push the issue any further, i'll tell you when i chose to. Get your bags please."

They grabbed their bags and we walked out, the cold hit them hard and i mentally laughed. We piled up into the black SUV, me driving, Jacob sitting shotgun, my mom and Rolland in the back. Almost a half hour into the ride my mom opens her mouth and makes me want to throw her out the goddamn car.

"Lunabella, we need to talk. We havent talked since...the- the...um...accident." I pulled over and turned around in my seat.

"Accident? You call me stabbing a stake through my father's chest an accident?!" Rolland opened his mouth but i shot him a look to shut his mouth,"Don't worry Jake knows. What i want to know is how the hell can you call me killing him an Accident! He was my father! The only parent i had that was worth a damn to me!"

They sat there stunned, till rolland snapped out of it, "How could you tell him?! He could be working with Strigoi?! You put Isabella, Salen, Vasilisa, and Christian in danger! You shouldn't even be considered a guardian! You're too concerned with boys than with your own sisters safety!"

"Get your ass out of my car." I said gripping the steering wheel tighter,"Now Rolland!"

Jake touched my arm and i looked at him, my vision blurry from tears.

"Baby maybe i should drive?" He suggested and i shook my head calming down before starting the car again.

"Consider this a warning, next comment from either of you, i'll drop your asses on the side of the rode. Salen, you may have gave birth to me, but you'll never be my mom. Rolland, i know for a fact he's not working with the Strigoi, so shut the fuck up." I said and began driving again.

The rest of the ride was silent, I was still fuming and i knew Rolland was. But i could care less about the Irish Guardian in the back seat. We pulled up at the house and the two pains in my ass got out and carried their things inside.

I got out and walked over the to Jake who pulled me into a hug.

"I know you don't like them but you can at least give her a chance." He said looking down at me with his deep dark chocolate eyes.

I groaned, "I tried that once. Me and her- we can't get dad was the peace keeper between us and now hes gone." I said burying my face and his chest.

"I'll be the peace keeper. Just don't shut her out of your life, youll regret it when shes gone." I sighed, he had a good point and he knew it.

"Your too damn wise Jacob Black." I said and pecked his cheek, "Now go. I know you have patrol tonight and you need your sleep."

"Let me guess, sam texted you?"I nodded and he growl but got in his rabbit and left.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, from escorting Bells to the cullens', willingly to trying to stop Bella from killing christian.

Finally i had nothing left to do other than to sleep and wait from the current guards- Demitri and Rolland to come wake me up. I knew i hated having last guard for a reason. Nightmares always comeback to haunt me.

**(A/N:**

_**Dream**_

**An: Now the story starts.)**

_**Trees flew past me as me and my dad ran, my dad falling behind me, yelling at me not to look back, never to look back not even for him. I suddenly could hear him anymore.**_

"_**Lunabella!" Against all of what he taught me i stopped running and looked back at him. There he was, red rimmed eyes, chalk white skin, fangs bared and a silver stake plunged in his heart. I was terrified, this always happened in my dream, i would stop and see my dad, and what i did. **_

"_**Why Lulu?! Why didnt you help me?!" He yelled, "You did this, you killed me!"**_

"_**No! No i'm sorry! i never meant to!" I screamed as he leaped at me, his teeth sinking into my neck.**_

I woke up screaming, tears running down my face. I stand up, slipping my dads jacket on over my black tank top and sweat pants. I walked outside to see Dimitri and Rolland standing watch on the porch.

"I heard you scream. Talk Lu, i wont tell anyone." He said looking at me, its hard to believe he was ever turn Strigoi in the first place. I saw Rolland walk inside- probably to wake Rose up.

"Yeah. Its always the same, my dad and me are running from Strigoi. He falls behind and tells me not to look back never to look back not even to help him. Then i can't hear him anymore. Then he yells my name, something he did when he was angry with me. He blamed me, saying i killed him, that it was my fault he was turned into a strigoi." My voice was breaking at this. "And i did Demitri. I killed him." I said tears falling again.

"No." The harshness in his voice caught me off guard, i looked over at him, "You saved him from living an eternity as a monster. You have to remember he was already dead, Lu. He had no heart beat. He was nothing but a shell." I smiled slightly. He was right, but no matter what he'd say, the guilt that i was the one that shoved the stake into his his heart, that i killed my dad, was going to remain.

He sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you, Roza is the same way. She blames herself still for what happened to me. But i doubt your father would want you to beat yourself up and blame yourself for what happened." He placed a hand on my shoulder and i smiled at him, "I'll try to stop if you do, Belikov. And yes i'm using this against you, you were yourself, your heart wasn't beating."

He laughed and handed me his silver stake and walked back inside, leaving me outside to keep watch. I hated being alone, left me time to think and after the nightmare, alone was the last place i need to be. Thoughts of what it would be like if my dad was here ran through my head, tears slowly began falling down my face. I heard the door open and i glanced over.

Standing in white sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt was my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

"Salen." I said simply as she walked out of the doorway and onto the porch."You should be inside." i stated. She sighed and stood next to me, leaning on the railing of the porch. She said nothing just stood there with me.

"I'm sorry." She apologized suddenly, "For earlier today, i had no right to act like i was with you forever. Your right, your dad was to only parent worth a damn to you, i never contacted you, i acted like you never existed."

"You think this makes it okay?" She shook her head at my question.

"No, i know better than that. I just hope its a start." i sighed. I didn't know what to do, i hated her for abandoning me and dad. But she was the only parent i had left.

Sighing i responded, "It's a start. I'm willing to try if you are." I said causing a smile to cross her face.

"Kay. Now, about Jacob. He seems like a nice guy." I gave her a sharp look, letting her know to watch what she says, "I'm not going there, but can you trust him?"

"With my life." i said smiling, "He knows what i am, what i do. And plus, Charlie knows him, his dad and his family, and trusts them."

"Okay. But there's something off about him, be careful." She said smiling at me.

"Okay, now go back to bed. Rolland will kill me if he finds out i let you out here at night." I said and lead her back inside. Going back to stand guard outside once i saw her safely inside.

A red truck pulled up and i smiled in surprise, "Jacob, it almost two in the morning. What on earth are you doing here?"

"What, i can't visit my girlfriend?" he said smiling, "I brought you something." He pulled out a huge grey thermos, "Coffee figured you could use it."

"Oh god Jake you are a saint." I stated and took it from him, "You really should head home and get some sleep though."

"Nope. I'm staying here with you." He said popping the "P".

"I talked to my mother earlier. She apologised for earlier today and basically asked if she could have a place in my life." I told him taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"And what did you do?" He asked looking at me.

"What could i do jake? She's the only parent i have now. So i told her that id try if she would." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy for you." He said smiling, "So, what happened to this Rose girl that was supposed to watch with you?"

"My guess is the same thing that happened to me." I said sighing, "She probably had a night terror and Dimitri is comforting her."

"What do you mean the same thing that happened to you?" Jake asked and i let out a sigh, the breath manifesting as a transparent puff.

"I mean i have night terrors, like nightmares only 10X worse than that. It terrifies me, making me wake up in cold sweat, shaking and sometimes screaming. I had one tonight, just before my shift." i confided in him, "The common ones for me is the one depicting the night my father turned into a strigoi, the nights i was prisoner to the strigoi, and the night i killed my dad." He hugged me tightly, his arms around me tightly, i loved his warmth, the security i felt in his arms.

He held me for a while, curled up on the porch swing. I saw something move and stood, hearing jake growl confirmed it was either Strigoi or the other type of vampire. I gripped my stake and walked to the edge of the porch, it got closer and i could see the blood red eyes. I was pulled back by Jacob. I hit the porch hard and felt my shoulder dislocate. Slowly sitting up i saw jakes russet wolf form tearing his head off.

I walked over and hugged his big furry head, he nosed my dislocated shoulder gently and i hissed in pain. He whined and looked at me with guilt filled eyes, "Jake, its fine. I don't blame you, you got me out of the way of something i can't fight. If you didn't it could have been something much worse." He whined and nosed my cheek,"Go shift and get some shorts on then come back here so we can actually talk." I requested and he padded off into the wood, coming out a half hour later in cut off shorts with a guilt-ridden face.

"Luna, i'm so so sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you, i swear." He pleaded unnecessarily.

"Jake, i've already told you its alright. If i had faced that vampire i could have been killed or worse, bitten. To me you did more good than harm." I told him gently, using my good arm to stroke his cheek, "Now, we need to burn the body." I reminded him

"The pack's coming to get it." He informed me, "We need to get you to the leech doctor." He said and picked me up and put me in his car.

"I'm going to be in big trouble. Ditching my watch like this." I muttered and he rolled his eyes, i could tell he blames himself for my getting hurt, but I understand how that is really. I sighed and let myself relax, soon i felt him gently pull me so i can lay against him and i didn't know how tired i was till i felt my eyes close and i didnt dream, i just slept.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up when i felt Jacobs heat leave me and i moaned. I felt two arm pick me up, one under my back and one under my knees,causing me to tense up. I opened my eyes to see that Jake was the one carrying me so i let my muscles relax, knowing that i was safe with him. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"What happened?" Edwards voice, that grated on my nerves somedays.

"I pushed her out of the way of a vampire and she fell, dislocating her shoulder." Jake explained, guilt soaking his usual calm voice.

"And Bella, what about her?" He asked worried, i'll give him this, his as protective of Bella as i am.

"She's fine you spaz. But you go over there, and i'll kick your sparkly pale ass, she's sleeping so let her be." The comment made Emmett and Jacob bust out laughing and Jasper cracked a smile.

"She's alone, how is she fine?" I growled and shot a glare at him as Jake sat on the couch with me in his lap as the Vamp doc looked at my shoulder.

"She's in a house with three trained and seasoned Guardians, her and Christian are both fire users and the house is surrounded by wards. She's as safe as if she was at the Academy or the Royal court." I explained, but leave it to him to royally piss me off.

"You told me the academy was broke into, even with the wards." I looked at him and smirked.

"Ever wonder how it feels to be lit on fire, sparkles? I'm tired and my shoulder hurts, and you're just royally pissing me off. So please do me a favor so i can maintain what little sanity i have left and shut your fucking mouth." I said smiling as the doc put my arm in a sling.

"You can't use it for a while so no fighting or sparring." I groaned, there goes my stress reliever.

"You do realize that i have no way to blow off steam?" I asked rhetorically and he chuckled at me and i heard a door slam shut, "He just left to go over there didn't he?"

"Yep." Jake answered popping the 'p'.

"He's pushing it. I already disliked him once for hurting Bella. Now hes doing this to just make me hate him. Why? Does he want me to continually bitch at him? Or is he just plane stupid?" I ranted as me and jake walked to the door.

"No, more of he's making a point. He's going to be around, so get use to it." Jasper said smirking. I sighed and walked out, getting in Jacobs car as the sun was rising.

We pulled up back at the house, Rolland was standing with Dimitri on the porch. I sighed and got out, walking over and ready myself for the blasting. Rolland opened his mouth but was stopped by Dimitri.

"Explain." He ordered.

"I was confronted by a Strigoi and its dead. But i was injured and Jacob took me to get my arm looked at. The rest will be explained later." He nodded and moved out of my way, but Rolland gripped my shoulder and i screamed in pain.

Jacob slammed him against the wall and he was shaking violently, "Jacob stop!" I yelled at him, "Yes he's aggravating as hell, but he's not worth it." Jake took a step back, still shaking, "Jake, calm down before you hurt somebody, please." he jumped off the porch, shifting and running off.

"H-he just turned into a wolf." Rolland said staring at the place Jake disappeared. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, Bella was up, so was my mom, christian, and Lisa.

"What happened to you arm?" Bella asked walking over to me, still in her sleep clothes.

"Strigori." She nodded, "And by the way, Freak Ward is getting on my nerves."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He enjoys me bitching at him doesn't he?" She laughed and handed me my coffee.

"We need to talk. Now." Rolland stormed in and i sipped my coffee as he stood in front of me.

"Well, i guess we do." I said smiling.

**Sorry its so short this is probably more of a filler than an actual chapter.**


End file.
